


Forgetting Her Was Like Trying To Know Somebody You Never Met

by Fake_Brit



Category: La Porta Rossa (TV)
Genre: F/M, I needed to write this okay???, POV Male Character, Post s2e06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Brit/pseuds/Fake_Brit
Summary: "Non è calmo, non è pacifico, non è lento o silenzioso; ma è abbastanza da poterlo definire posto in cui (voler) tornare.





	Forgetting Her Was Like Trying To Know Somebody You Never Met

“I miss you. That’s why I’ve been acting like this—because I miss you.”

[Olivia Pope, 5x14]

Se ne va. Ormai è un dato di fatto. E non per la comunicazione ufficiale, no; quella non centra un cazzo. Il dato di fatto—la prova del nove—è lo schiaffo che ancora gli preme sulla guancia e brucia; è l’occhiataccia che gli ha rifilato; è il fatto stesso che in qualche modo gliel’ha detto che non ce la fa più. Ancora e ancora, senza parlare e poi urlando e poi con la porta che sbatte(va) mentre lei fila(va) verso l’esterno, via; lontano.

E lui che fa? Si sente sbranato tra due fuochi e allora ringhia, perché lui i piedi con Daria li avrebbe puntati fino a fare buchi a forma di suola nel pavimento, però Stella—cazzo, se gli manca Stella. E allora, quando la vede, ogni stramaledetta volta, ringhia di più. _Come un deficiente._

E lei risponde, però. _Ovviamente_. Dovrebbe dargli fastidio e invece no, gli viene da sorridere a pensarci, mentre ricambia la sfuriata. Ogni. Dannata. Volta.

“Vuoi la verità?” la stanchezza stavolta prevale; è successo di nuovo. Anche a Lucia. Vuoi vedere che alla fine altro che Cagliostro—è lui quello che porta sfiga? 

Non lo sta guardando. Lo sa perché, se lo stesse facendo, se ne accorgerebbe. Quando Stella lo guar—ah, fanculo. _Quando guarda qualcuno,_ ecco. Meglio, forse. Incidente di percorso a parte, l’osservazione rimane fondata: se lo stesse guardando—vale a dire, _se lo stesse fissando_ —se ne sarebbe già reso conto, perché quando lo fa sembra che ciò che indossi vada a fuoco. 

“Scusa, cos’è che cerco di farti dire da mesi?” sembra rifletterci. Poi, incolore e sprezzante allo stesso tempo, aggiunge “Ah, sì. Me lo ricordo: _la verità su cosa abbia deciso di fare Daria._ E ora vieni qui, dopo mesi, munito di un metaforico cucchiaino a imboccarmela?” Il tono è aspro, eppure sembra quasi che stia per ridere. “Mi prendi per il culo?”

“La verità,” riprende lui, spigoloso, mentre si gira per lanciarle un’occhiata. _E stavolta m’ascolti, punto._ “È che io dovrei avercela con te per quello che è successo; ed è così, ma—”

“Lo capisco: dopo l’incidente, hai dovuto aggrapparti a tutto per aiutare lei, ma la persona che soffriva di più era Daria e l’unica cosa che ha fatto è stata” pausa. È strana, la visione di Stella che esita, che si ferma come per buttar giù le lacrime. “Fidarsi abbastanza di me da chiedere un tipo di aiuto che sarebbe potuto essere troppo per te; ci hai mai pensato?”

“Ma,” riprende lui, tagliente, come se non le avesse permesso di parlare. “La verità è questa: mi sto comportando così perché mi manchi, e la cosa mi fa imbestialire. Non dovrei provarla, questa cosa. Dovrei guardarti e pensare che avrei dovuto aspettarmelo mentre bevo una birra dopo averci messo una pietra sopra. Invece” espira. L’impazienza che gli si attorciglia dentro come un nodo sempre più stretto. “Invece ti guardo e penso che mi manchi; tre secondi dopo mi prenderei a schiaffi per averlo pensato, perché quale coglione pensa una cosa del genere della persona con cui è incazzato a morte? La mia testa è bloccata in questo loop e allora, come hai detto tu, _faccio lo stronzo_.”

Stella è impassibile. “Stai cercando di dirmi… cosa, esattamente?” La domanda sa di confusione, ma lei la cancella con una scrollata di spalle. “Che sei un coglione lo sapevo.” Accenna un sorriso. “Lo so da un bel po’.”

Finisce per baciarla, il loro peso che preme contro il muro, ma non ha idea di chi abbia fatto il primo passo verso l’altro e il cervello si focalizza sulle mani che corrono, il respiro che rimbomba, sui palmi che premono e sugli occhi di Stella che seguono il loro zigzagare come se volessero essere in grado di inciderlo chissà dove, chissà quando.

Non è calmo, non è pacifico, non è lento o silenzioso; ma è abbastanza da poterlo definire posto in cui (voler) tornare.

“I want you to know—I _need_ you to know that I loved you. I love you.”

[Jake Ballard, 3x10]

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione delle citazioni, entrambe da _Scandal_ perché quei due non finiranno mai di farmi male e fornire parallel :  
> 1)"Mi manchi. E' per questo che mi comporto così--perché mi manchi"  
> 2) "Voglio che tu sappia--ho bisogno che tu sappia che ti amavo. Che ti amo."


End file.
